


Trobriand

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [33]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragon Ball, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 野兽们的吻Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝，含弗贝肉Rating: NC-17Summary: 在战斗中突然变身成超级赛亚人并公开反抗过弗利萨命令的下级战士卡卡罗特被王宫卫队逮捕了，大家都在担心他的命运。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Bardock/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 假设贝吉塔行星没有被毁灭，贝吉塔作为王子在万众瞩目中长大了。Trobriand是位于太平洋的一片群岛，在那里一个女子追求一名男子会狠狠地咬他……本文只是借用了这个捏他。

套在头上的袋子被霍然拽掉的瞬间，强光直照着双眼，那个赛亚人战士痛苦地拧紧了浓眉。  
他的样子看上去很糟糕，双手背剪身缠锁链，防护服全部破裂，战斗服也被撕碎了不少——他那可以称得上是特征的、桀骜张狂的黑头发上面，覆满了那个刚刚被他们征服了毁灭了的星球独有的、红蓝两色的尘灰。  
一只脚踏上这战士的肩膀：“卡卡罗特是吧？”  
听起来还是少年的声音，带着令人讨厌的上扬的音尾。是那个人没错了，此前很多次都听过他的声音，专事下达一些难以达成的命令。  
“公开反抗弗利萨大人的就是你吗？”  
是了，是他。正在开口说话的这个人，应当就是赛亚人王的儿子，从出生开始便以星球的名字命名的那个王子。  
——贝吉塔，四世。

“回答我的问题，下级战士！”王子的声音从较高处砸下来。卡卡罗特试着抬起头，但过度的照明将贝吉塔四世的五官也耀至模糊。可以分辨的就是他那火焰般的发梢。  
黑色的焰尖在经过水晶折射的眩光当中飘摆着，看样子贝吉塔王子正在缓慢地摇着头。  
“征服那美克星的战役结束以后，士兵们当中开始传说关于超级赛亚人的谣言——他们纷纷说你已经完成了超级赛亚人的变身，在那美克星你变成了超级赛亚人，并且公开反抗了弗利萨大人的全歼指令，是这样吗？”他问。  
尖锐的光芒让人刺疼，卡卡罗特干脆闭上了眼睛。  
父亲还在的时候警告过我这样的事……一个念头在他的心底里悄悄地划过去了，他想着，父亲说过，王认为他的儿子，王子殿下，会是传说中的超级赛亚人……  
星球的科学家们一直在研究关于超级赛亚人的事，连弗利萨军都曾经考察过关于超级赛亚人和超级赛亚人神之类的传说。这些事本来很遥远，总之怎样也不可能是轮到我吧！没有人期待我会因为愤怒完成这种变身……可是还没有完全掌握，还不能随心所欲地变身，就被他们发现并抓住了……真是糟糕啊！  
卡卡罗特的门牙咬住了自己的舌尖，短暂的钝痛在脑内蔓延，以往，这种突然的疼痛有助于他整理思绪，当下却完全起不到作用。疼痛很迟缓，就像思维一样，脑子很难跑动起来。为了将他一举拿下，士兵们使用了最强烈的麻醉剂，目前看来，药效还能再持续一段时间。  
他的双腿肿胀酸软，不知是特殊变身的消耗，还是麻醉的余波。  
“弗利萨大人指明要我亲自处置此事。”王子的脚尖忽然施加了力气，明明是看上去颇娇小的脚，套在白色的战靴里。  
原来是这样的小个子吗？……不熟悉王子的样貌，连国王也只在某次胜利的庆典时远远地见过，听说叫贝吉塔四世的这个早已经是成熟的指挥官了，还以为他会像那巴那样，生就一副巨人的样子呢……伴随着这样的胡思乱想，卡卡罗特一边抗拒着被踩倒的可能，一边鬼迷心窍似的，用面颊向着王子战靴的脚背偏倚了半吋。  
下级战士的颊肉在王子冰凉的靴尖上磨蹭了过去，他张开嘴，发出没有完全摆脱毒药的那种人特有的，做梦呓语般的模糊叹息：“诶……你的脚很可爱喔。”  
“什么！？”  
随之而来的，是一股巨力冲撞在他被踩住的部位。被捆住双手的下级战士无法保持住平衡，他从阶梯的上部一直滚落到最下一层。  
卡卡罗特的额头撞击在坚硬的地面上，与贵金属制作的地板直接亲吻。  
这是宝贵的矿物，几乎算是大半个银河都认可的硬通货，在王宫里却成块拿来铺作地板……看来即使是在这个贫瘠的行星上，贵族的生活也是战士们无法想象的。  
“你……你怎么敢这样说！”阶梯上传来王子的咆哮声，即使离得远了，也依稀可以看见一个娇小的声影在水晶的强光中跃动。他真的很矮小，确实听说过有二十多岁了，他真的是大家传颂的、战斗力最强的赛亚人吗？  
卡卡罗特在地板上撑起了头：“我没有见过你，也从未想过你是这种小小的有点可爱的样子！我只是说出实话，这难道也算是冒犯吗？”

一阵如刀的劲风刮过他的脸孔，等他意识到那风是什么的时候，已经太晚了。  
只一刹那，贝吉塔王子就从高高的阶梯上飞了下来。或者不如说，他携带着他炽热的怒气，从上方砸了下来，直接“降临”在下级战士卡卡罗特的身旁。  
王子拽起那个平民，手指插进本已破裂的战斗服，那些织物呜咽着更加支离破碎了。于是戴罪之人强壮的脖颈与肩膀都直接暴露在处刑者的视线下。  
卡卡罗特终于看见了王子的脸。人人皆知他是被父亲和弗利萨大人宠爱着的一届英杰，是成熟的军队领袖，而此时看，好像也不过是十多岁的少年，他确然长着一张光洁的脸孔、与小巧的五官。很稚气的脸，跟方才暴怒的力量不大相称。作为初见来说，留下的记忆也就止步于此了。接下来发生的事，让他的注意力无法再专注于贝吉塔四世的脸。  
因为那小王子突然咬了他的脖子。  
像怪物一样，没有捏断他的颈骨，给他痛快了结，而是选择一口咬上去，用牙齿来泄愤。卡卡罗特发出惊骇的大叫。声音确凿，他实有被王子的举动惊骇到。至于痛苦，倒也并不强烈，牙齿造成的创口意外地浅，虽然结结实实咬在动脉的位置，却没有咬断动脉让他流血而死。  
在噬咬之后，能感觉到温热柔软的嘴唇贴靠在皮肤上，两秒或三秒。它们停在那里的时候，卡卡罗特甚至感到酥麻和舒适……他觉得自己的身体渐渐热了起来，好像是中了毒，或者是发生了一些奇怪的事。  
这是他作为一个出生就只为了战斗的、专职的战士，尚且完全无法理解的事。

“殿下，弗利萨大人说过——”这又是谁的声音？好像是某个卫士长，或者随从官。  
——管他呢。  
王子的嘴唇离开了被他咬过的赛亚人的脖子。卡卡罗特觉得被咬过的位置湿润微凉，他不确定是不是因着流血那里才会湿。  
他发出来一声微弱的呻吟。如果手脚可以动弹，他或许会拉拽住要离去的人。这个想法自从出现在脑袋里，一时就甩不脱了……  
“弗利萨大人只说要我亲自处置，没有明确说要求立刻杀掉吧？还没有问出他变身的方法，我是不会那么草率的。”王子说。  
“把这个家伙关押起来，我会亲自拷问他的！就这样！”他吩咐道。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

套头的袋子再度被拽掉，虽然这一次周遭的光线并不怎么刺目，名叫卡卡罗特的战士还是选择保护性地一瞬时闭紧了双眼。  
“没有关系的，你可以睁开眼睛看看。”贝吉塔王子的声音，带着洋洋得意的音尾，在极近的地方响起来。  
非常年轻的声音，像他本人一样，年轻的声音从小小的身体里生发出来……卡卡罗特怀着这样奇怪的、甚至可说是好奇的闪念，听从吩咐，睁开了双眼。  
据说王宫地下确实有血腥黑狱，专门关押反对王的叛逆者之类。这样的传言经常成为赛亚士兵们战斗之余的消遣，即使远隔星河，也常说常新，且免不了添油加醋。  
只是现在，卡卡罗特抬眼打量起四周，他确定自己没有被人埋藏进地下，此刻也并没有被囚禁在什么黑狱里。  
周遭没有开灯，光线是从圆形的舷窗外透进来的。看得到的都是白色的绝缘板壁。是飞船，从房间的设置看，他在一艘中型运载飞船的休息舱内。  
“你要把我押送到监狱行星？！”他脱口而出。  
“你是笨蛋吗？这艘飞船现在仍在机库里，我们根本没有起飞。”王子的声音回答道。这一次，可以确定了，声音来自他的身后。  
卡卡罗特扭头向后，他看见了盘坐在行军床上的王子。所有的灯光都没有照在他的身上，穿着战斗服的贝吉塔四世仿佛一块硬邦邦的黑色石头压在并不舒适的床垫上。

卡卡罗特的注意到王子的尾巴没有盘在腰部，它沿着床沿垂下，软软地指向地面。似乎是感知到了被目光注视着，棕色毛茸茸的尾尖微微翘起，正在左右摇摆。  
“下级战士，你的尾巴哪去了？”王子的声音里带了些许奇特的笑意，可惜因着光线阴暗，没有人看得到他是以怎样的表情说出这些话的。  
这时的这个王子好像完全没有传说中的可怕。卡卡罗特努力地凝聚起精神思考这件……异常的事。赛亚人大多是擅长屠杀的凶徒，也许坐在那里的那个小个子，正在盘算着到底要怎样敲碎自己的骨头，让他如何饱尝痛苦地死。  
“切断了。”战士小心翼翼地回答，不多说一个字。  
“啧，只是不能变成大猩猩的丑陋样子，但是可以变身超级塞亚人呢！”吐出这样难以捉摸的话的同时，王子从行军床上跳了下来。窗外的人工光源终于照亮了他年轻的脸，光滑的双颊当中，小小的鼻尖皱出了细纹。这只是单纯的、憎恶的表情。他的尾巴高高翘起来，摆动着，幅度克制优雅。他轻叹着：“……需要变身成难看的怪物的样子来求取胜利，也没什么可值得高兴。”  
他向卡卡罗特走近，几乎没有先兆地，从背后将他一脚踹倒。  
在脸孔撞到绝缘地板的瞬间，一个念头倏忽蹿过战士的脑海：拷问是不是开始了？  
差不多就在这同时，王子不客气抓住了囚徒的裤子：“我要看看尾巴断掉的地方。”他用可以说得上是邪恶的语调宣布道。  
“什、什么！？”卡卡罗特惊叫着，已经来不及了，战斗服被积蓄了能量的手指轻易扯碎，据说这是可以吸收能量的材质，鬼知道贝吉塔四世到底用了多大的力。  
卡卡罗特的下半身瞬间裸露在空气中，他唯一能做的就是趴在那里，保持沉默。  
干完这件事之后，贝吉塔王子也没有继续说话。空间狭小的休息舱内，只剩下空气调节装置还在嗡嗡作响，它不断忠实地释放出的微风，敲打在卡卡罗特光裸的屁股上，让他尴尬地觉得有点凉。  
“还剩下一个骨节，啊，还有这些绒毛……”在微凉的空气中，一根滚烫的手指按压在覆着轻薄血肉的尾部残根上，指甲贴着敏感的绒毛根部，毫不留情地刮擦。  
这就是拷问吗？卡卡罗特以为自己会打起寒战，事实上他没有，尾巴的根部好像有个按钮，在被这样刮擦抚摸的同时，向四周漏着酥热的能量流。寒栗没有竖起来，他身体的其他部分却意外地起了点反应。  
卡卡罗特开始庆幸自己现在是面朝下趴着了。  
“听说很多下级战士会欺辱失去尾巴的同伴。你被他们羞辱过吗，卡卡罗特？”王子问。  
没有发生过那种事。他们因为他失去尾巴的事件对他表示尊重。现在说这些合适吗？尤其是，他在星球的统治者，裸露着产生了变化的下半身……  
“没有！他们不是那么糟糕的人。”卡卡罗特说。  
“哦，我看过直呈给弗利萨大人的前线报告，报告上可不是这么说的。他们在前线因为无法团结共进拖累了应有的推进速度……”  
明明是赛亚人的王子，却说出这种话来。他宁愿相信弗利萨军的报告，也不愿相信一个子民的辩白。这就是弗利萨想要的——卡卡罗特的怒气遽然升高了——弗利萨要全部赛亚人都做他的奴隶，哪怕是自幼战斗力最高的王子也无法摆脱他的控制。  
“因为险些伤到朋友，我自愿切掉的！”卡卡罗特咆哮着猛然翻过身。  
他双腿间已经半硬不软的器官毫不客气地甩在王子的手背上，发出“啪”的一声。  
两个赛亚人一时都闭紧了嘴巴。

卡卡罗特咬着自己的舌尖，被背剪的双手攥成了拳头。他犹豫着是否还是回转身去，任由贝吉塔王子“拷问”自己。但现在这样做似乎只是徒添尴尬而已。  
他垂下目光，意外地，注意到四世脱去手套的双手。手指果然也很纤幼。这并不是说这双手不够强壮，只是……就赛亚人的平均身材来说，他还像个没长成的少年。  
贝吉塔王子的右手腕上缠着一条黑褐色的旧布。布的颜色很斑驳，表面因为反复磨蹭，覆盖着一层灰白。像画布一样的东西，而且，看上去脏兮兮。  
王宫的装饰是华丽的，贝吉塔王也喜好奢华。王子平素藏在手套下面的装饰却是这么一片肮脏的布条。卡卡罗特想着，王子的喜好就同他的脾气一样，怪极了，根本捉摸不到。  
“不是要拷问我吗？”战士向一侧别过了头。注视王子的脸或注视他的“首饰”都让他产生更多不安与疑惑。他觉得自己最好什么都不看咬紧牙关。  
“根本没什么拷问的命令。”狭间里缓缓响起贝吉塔四世平静的声音。  
卡卡罗特实在无法维持自己要完全沉默的决心了：“你不是说弗利萨想从我这里问出变身超级赛亚人的秘诀吗？”

“弗利萨大人的吩咐只是要我带着超级赛亚人的脑袋回去复命。”王子回答他说。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

寂静凝结在两个赛亚人之间，气氛好像被一种叫做“死亡”的东西要挟着完全紧绷僵硬了起来。  
贝吉塔王子的声音，似若锐利又冰冷的刀锋一样，忽然割开了凝固的气氛：“在那美克星，你为什么会突然变身成超级赛亚人？”  
终究还是来了，这就是拷问的目的。可即使你脱了我的裤子，我现在也没办法回答你——卡卡罗特垂着脑袋叹了口气：“我不知道为什么会变化。不是我‘命令’自己产生的变化。”  
“那时候发生了什么事？不要想着隐瞒我！”王子的声音严厉了起来。  
“弗利萨军杀光了星球上的人，所有人……那美克星人是天生的医者，有疗愈能力，他们不止一次救助过像我这样的赛亚人，他们的星球贫瘠而且偏僻，与世无争。即使是这样弗利萨也派我们过去……去屠杀他们。我们赛亚人与弗利萨的其他军队成员起了争执，他们连我的同伴也一样毫不犹豫地杀死……等我反应过来来的时候，我知道自己的身体已经起了变化。”  
卡卡罗特闭上了眼睛。说了实话……这就是秘密的全部了。在重伤的情况下，变身持续的时间非常短暂，仅仅来得及让我们几个保命。原本以为这将成为大家共有的秘密，毕竟一瞬间就全歼了在那美克星登录的弗利萨军余部。谁知道，更多军队立刻接踵而来……  
“……看来你还没有真正理解变身的关键是什么，你只是已经具备了一切成为超级赛亚人的条件。”  
王子的声音轻轻地响起来，在极近的地方。战士甚至能感知到他吐字时空气的细微变化。一只手按在他的胸膛，沿着肌肉的线条滑向更高……掠过锁骨和强健的筋肉，它在贝吉塔四世自己留下的牙印处停下了。  
“我明白了，一直以来我还是不能突破那个界限，变成让弗利萨恐惧的超级赛亚人……是我还不够强。我还需要变得更强。”  
这不是真的，卡卡罗特想，从我被编入军队，就听说过无数你战斗的传闻。你是强大到可怕的，你的能力是得到弗利萨认可的……  
他瞪开眼睛，看见那个附身在他的上方的传说中的赛亚人，他的鼻尖距离战士自己的，只得毫末距离。他们的脸几乎贴靠在一起。  
“我一定会比你先找到变身的关键，卡卡罗特——巴达克的儿子，卡卡罗特。”小王子说。他的右手按住战士的嘴唇，然后把自己的贴近了……贴近了。卡卡罗特注意到，王子的嘴唇只是擦过了自己手腕上的布条。

按在卡卡罗特嘴上的手掌离开了，他的声音得了自由：“你知道我父亲？”  
“闭嘴。还是干点什么来留住你脖子上的好东西吧，下级战士。”贝吉塔王子看着他的脸，轻声说。  
他一伸手抓住了战士腿间的东西。尽管并没有得到一个实质上的亲吻，那还不曾经历过快活的大家伙已经生机勃勃地翘起来了。它比被王子玩弄着尾根的时候变得更硬了，形状有些惊人地挺直在大腿强壮的弧线当中，有点炫耀似的。  
“有过女人吗？或者……外星山羊啦、奶牛啦什么的……你拿这玩意儿东西捅过什么找乐子吗？”四世少年形貌的脸孔上浮起了邪恶的微笑。他总算有了点传说中的样子，邪恶、无常、总之是坏的。  
“胡、胡说！什么山羊！奶牛！不是赛亚人都不可以！我还没找配偶！”卡卡罗特挣扎起来。背剪的双手和还没退尽的麻药是很大的累赘，贝吉塔很轻松就把他按住了。  
王子用双手圈住那根鲜廉寡耻的大东西，喃喃道：“舔一下可以吧？如果不舔的话进去时会有点痛呢。”在卡卡罗特失却分寸的惨叫拒绝声中，他直接就伸出了舌头。灵活又粗糙的舌尖卷住器官的尖端，包裹着嫩肉滑动了一下——只一下，卡卡罗特就失去了尖叫的力气。  
王子的唾液中似乎饱含着奇特的甜麝浓香，这气味让他瞬间瘫软，头晕脑胀。全身的血都只往一个地方冲去了，以不舒服的姿势躺着，手臂的压痛和酸麻也算不上什么了。当贝吉塔的舌头开始在他那背叛了脑袋的器官上下滑动，卡卡罗特便觉得自己那里涨得快要爆炸了。  
“舒服吗？”一个声音在问。耳朵……是隔了一层厚厚的纱布吗？  
“不要光舔，快点帮我弄出来啊！”张开嘴巴本来也是想说“没想过”之类的，只是完全没法操纵自己的声带。  
卡卡罗特看到贝吉塔王子正在剥掉自己的战斗服——不是慌乱地撕碎，他慢条斯理地在一旁脱下衣服。只有他那高翘着摇动尾巴暴露了他按捺不住的兴奋。他摇着尾巴，将裤子褪下。  
他的那根瞬即弹跳出来。  
甜香愈发浓郁了……王子恶质地转过身去，双手轻轻捏住自己富有弹性的软肉，向着两边分开：“有没有想过插进来是什么样的？”他的尾尖几乎扫上了战士的脸。  
卡卡罗特发出了一声啜泣般的哀鸣——好像前线也有人说过王子这回事……具体怎样，我现在什么都想不起来了……我没想过跟他干这个，但我现在只想跟他干这个……  
四世扑向他，翻身跨骑在他的身上，抓住了被自己舔得湿漉漉的那个玩意儿。他的眼角泛红，浑身覆着汗水，表情活像发了疯：“你知道我将要拿什么换下你的脑袋吗？”  
“……”卡卡罗特瞩目他的身体——他的肢体此时仍如少年一般柔韧和修长，大部分赛亚人应有的石块般的群肌还没有生发成形。  
还是雌雄莫辨的样子。不过赛亚人的交配繁殖，性别不是最重要的，情交和孕育的气息与意愿才是最重要的。  
“……你不能……这样做……”战士仅存的理智挣扎着，发出了微末的叫唤，“你是……我们的……王子……”  
“哦，是这样。”贝吉塔发出了尖锐的笑声，“所以我想做啥都是可以的。”

进入有些艰涩，但深入以后，肠子上的软肉湿润又柔滑，立刻妥帖地裹缠上来，拥抱了侵入者。  
当器官刺戮到深处，它像若是敲打在瑟缩的血肉上，两个年轻的赛亚人一道尖叫起来。贝吉塔王子原本挺直的腰肢也缓缓倾倒，他趴在卡卡罗特的胸膛上，埋着头，喘息了很久。  
他的停顿只是表象，他的肠肉挤压着卡卡罗特深入的部位，几乎立刻就将他击败，完全榨取出来。  
朦胧的热泪涌上战士的双眼：“到底是……为什么……要……”  
一只手抓住了他的脸颊，抚摩着光滑的皮肉，指尖像是在寻找纹身、伤疤或一颗痣。  
他们的身体连接在一起，暂时是一体，小王子就保持着这样的状态，在卡卡罗特的脸颊上摸来摸去。  
“这一次轮到我救你。”他说。这又是一句莫名其妙的话。他总是说些莫名其妙的话。  
这样说着的时候，腰部也扭动了起来。屁股在坚硬的大腿上摩擦着，弹起又压下的节奏十分煽情。  
卡卡罗特觉得自己快要喘不上气。也许我是被这么杀掉的……被王子……  
“殿下……不……呜……”他呻吟着  
“闭嘴！叫我的名字！你知道我的名字！”王子低吼着，继续埋首在他胸前，隔着薄薄的战斗服，用牙齿磨蹭起他的乳尖。  
“啊！……贝吉塔王子！……你慢一点！我要……要出来了……”  
摩擦和扭动暂时停止了。小王子抬起头，有些严肃地瞪住卡卡罗特的脸。  
“真是笨蛋。叫贝吉塔就行了。记着，我准许你这么叫。”他拍了拍他的脸。

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

干燥的大手在腰间皮肤的触感，滚烫的呼吸喷在背脊上的温度。  
尾巴缠在流汗的手臂上，自以为是地摩挲着。  
忽然侵入的器官像无情的刀子一样劈开了烂熟的血肉，还残留着的细密钝痛的内壁被推挤着、碾磨着扩张。  
完全是不由自主地，身体就紧张起来，屁股收缩、尾巴痉挛，微小的骨节挫响的声音仿佛能直接轰到脑袋深处去。  
狂风暴雨般的撞击，头晕目眩的喘息。  
一个声音……死人的声音，叫着他的名字。  
“贝吉塔……”  
啊，也是星星的名字。是绝对不能消失的那颗星星的名字。  
那个死人对“贝吉塔”说：“……好喜欢……”  
不，那不对。  
在梦中做着梦似的那个声音，并不是从地狱里爬上来的。那是伴随着热气喷在脖颈上的，是活的。  
他是巴达克的儿子卡卡罗特。卡卡罗特还活着……

“殿下，已经收到信号，马上就可以入港着陆了。”  
贝吉塔睁开干涩的眼睛，慢慢抬起被手臂支撑着的头颅。已经经历了两天的漫长航程，放纵过度的身体不知为什么还是湿润的。  
从里到外都湿透了。尽管仔细清洁过，皮肤上的痕迹也用复原药液的浸泡过，鼻子却还是能闻到浓烈的赛亚人的气味……  
卡卡罗特身上的味道好像透到了毛孔里一样——贝吉塔叹了口气，但愿只是个错觉，弗利萨不会像我担心的那么敏感。为了应付那个怪物过分敏锐的鼻子，我推迟了一天才离开贝吉塔行星。  
舰队的飞船引擎逐渐关闭，脚下的震动渐止，舰桥上一片寂静。所有人员都在自己的位置上忙碌着。在较高处，贝吉塔俯视着他们，这些船员——不光是赛亚人，也有其他的种族。这些不全是“他的人”，他们是直属于弗利萨军的。赛亚人的行星如今也不过是为弗利萨军长期提供优秀兵员的“后备仓库”罢了。  
如果我像我的父亲那样继续臣服于弗利萨一族，星球上出生的孩子就仍然要为他的野心去战斗……贝吉塔想着。他让我活下来，因为要亲自确认我无法变成超级赛亚人。  
“殿下，收到讯息，弗利萨大人要您一着陆就去见他。”  
毫不意外的指令。他要亲眼确认……任务失败了，虽然已经设计好了各种推脱之辞，仍然还是觉得不安稳。  
是否需要给父王留个讯息呢？如果我出了什么事的话，可能……  
这个念头在脑海中浮现，又立刻消失了。委实是，完全没有必要做这件事。留在那颗星星上的赛亚人有很多并不值得托付，威风赫赫的贝吉塔三世也是其中之一。至于卡卡罗特的事……让他知道了，说不定他会马上把人找出来杀死，把头颅献给弗利萨吧。  
父王会毫不犹豫地出卖巴达克的儿子，就像他终究还是出卖了我。  
像野兽一样掠食，也像野兽一样自私自利、趋利避害——这就是一直以来的赛亚人，这就是我的同胞。  
脑袋里的想法如开水一样咕嘟咕嘟地翻腾着，这些都没有在脸孔上流露。  
在听到通信官传来的信息之后，贝吉塔的脸上拼凑出了肤浅的欢喜之色：“虽然没有围猎到超级赛亚人，但要是能从弗利萨大人那里得到新的任务也不错。”  
“殿下，您不担心弗利萨大人会生气吗？毕竟，捕获超级赛亚人的任务是失败了……”这是那巴的声音。不用怀疑，猎杀失败的结果，那巴一定已经早就传回了弗利萨军。  
弗利萨知道，他仍旧要接见我。王子摆出了责备的表情，向资深近侍扭过了脸去：“如果不是你们搞到的消息不准确，怎么会失败呢？害我费那么大劲抓到的根本是个假货！”  
这些对话会被情报部门诚实地转交给弗利萨。绝妙的对话，那巴的担心和软弱都是真实的，那个怪物会琢磨它、深信它。  
唯一的关键就只是……是我自己够不够坚强。贝吉塔想。  
那巴诺诺退下了。贝吉塔王子从指挥座椅上站了起来。王室独有的白色披风拖曳在地。  
他盯着那披风的一角看了一会儿。  
“也许我该换身衣服去见弗利萨大人，他更喜欢我穿旧式防护服的样子，不是吗？”他说。

在遥远的银河中，卡卡罗特从黑沉的梦想中忽然惊醒。  
似乎是做了梦里的。梦里有一些人影憧憧，可他记不住梦境的具体内容。过于香甜的睡眠往往如是。战士眨了眨眼睛，辨认出自己上方的绝缘板壁。  
是飞船舱室的天花板……我很少乘坐这种型号的飞船，比起球形战斗舱，这是可以长期航行的，可以在上面生活一段时间的高级货。  
卡卡罗特打量着舱室墙壁上的几个指示灯。有一枚是表示飞船行进状态的，只有在行进中才会亮起绿色的光。  
赛亚人战士霍然坐起了身。毯子从身上滑了下去，一直落至腰部以下。他低下头，发现自己是躺在混乱的床单上沉睡至此，没有着衫、一丝不挂。  
他向窗外看去，眺望到遥远的星云。据说弗利萨有个基地在星云附近，不过这艘飞船……似乎正向着远离星云的方向漂移。  
整个房间里挥散不去的是浓浓的甜麝气味，这是贝吉塔王子身体分泌出的味道。赛亚人能够闻到赛亚人，他们光用鼻子就可以确认。  
倘若没有这些气味残留，那些身体跟身体触碰交媾的记忆真的仿佛是一场梦，是我瞎想出来的。  
真的跟王子……同贝吉塔做了。很舒服地做了。到后来他还哭了起来，是真有过这样的事吗？  
卡卡罗特看着自己的双手，手臂和腕部留着绳子和锁链的勒痕，已经淡下去了。超强的自愈能力是赛亚人特有的优秀体质。  
记忆里最后看到的贝吉塔好像说了些什么？他好像确确实实在重复着一句笃定的话……  
——“一切都已经设置好了，等飞船降落，你会找到我想让你知道的。”  
啊啊，之后就睡着了。没有想到会那么安心地睡过去的。  
标示行进状态的指示灯遽然从绿色切换到了黄色。如果没记错，这应该是代表着着陆倒计时的颜色。  
目的地到底是哪里？  
贝吉塔……王子殿下他……到底安排了什么？  
“贝吉塔……！”卡卡罗特抓起腰上的毯子，把它拉高，蒙住了自己有些茫然的脸。  
他重又栽倒在行军床上，把脸完全埋进了留着王子气息的毯子里。

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

每一个以弗利萨命名的基地都会为这位共主修筑一间舒适豪华的寝室。  
务必要气息清新、灯光雅致、设施完全——与世隔绝。  
在征服的间隙，当弗利萨的旗舰降临在某个基地，这短暂的休整时间里，星球的征服者几乎只是待在他的寝室里。  
他是神秘的，他从出生开始就拥有超强的能力，且未经修炼。豪华私人寝室的附属设施里，根本不需安排修炼用的房间和设备。当黑暗蛰伏，他要的就是做点美梦罢了。  
生物种族的原始力量悬殊太大，即使弗利萨从不修炼，也没有一个赛亚人能够堂堂正正地站在他面前打败他——  
站在弗利萨寝室的金属滑门前，听着机轴液压气泵启动的“嘶嘶”声，贝吉塔想的就是这个。  
——如果我能直接打败他，接下来的事情就都不会发生了。  
他想的就是这个。  
细小的汗水从毛孔中浮出，他脖颈后的绒毛闪着水光。这并非是热情所致，贝吉塔行星的王子殿下，站在此地等待着接见，兀自出了一身的冷汗。  
滑门向两侧移开，跟平素并不一样，弗利萨没有在纵深处享受美酒，也没有躺在他的睡榻上。统御黑暗的宇宙帝王有一个特制的多功能悬浮座舱，那卵形的悬浮舱是他的御座无疑，通常他不躺着就会坐在那上头的——而今日他也没有这么做。  
弗利萨，他就站在滑门后，用他那尊贵的双脚站立着，背负着双手。  
就仿佛他早就已等在那里了，而不是刚刚才，他踱步到那里等待。  
如病毒般侵袭了大半个宇宙的弗利萨军的统帅，弗利萨大人，实质只是一个全身覆盖着革质鳞、头顶棘刺的小个子怪物。  
那怪物望着贝吉塔，他粗长的尾巴开始在靠近地面的地方翘起，尾尖不自觉地弹动摇曳。  
不同与他，贝吉塔却是一瞬间抽紧了缠在腰间的长尾。  
弗利萨紫黑色的嘴唇牵起了微笑。他充满良好教养的声音在空寂的房间里盘旋徜徉：“我听说针对超级赛亚人的围捕收获了惨败。唉，这教我要如何论功行赏呢，贝吉塔君？”  
……巴达克……在地狱里都能看见吧？他会怎样看现在的我？  
卡卡罗特……按时间算，卡卡罗特应该已经抵达了。我能做的不多，接下来得要小心翼翼保命了……还没到我下地狱的时候。  
贝吉塔埋头俯身，单膝跪落地面。  
“是在下办事不力，任凭弗利萨大人处置我。”他十分谦卑地回应道。

弗利萨一族的生殖器官，在基于交配和享用欢愉的时刻才会展示出来，平素它深藏在腹股中，安静而隐秘。  
那是一头狰狞的怪物，尖端分叉，呈现两个形貌几乎一致的半硬柱头，上面布满了庞勃的肉刺。这异星生物不吝于挺着他引以为傲的东西，让自己舒适地陷在软垫中。  
“舔它。”他吩咐赛亚人的小王子说。  
这种事是曾经发生过的，无数次。没有刻意去记忆有过多少次。被使用的记忆，较早的时候只是普通的求见或召见，弗利萨像主人与恩父那样。“舔它”——称得上是平静和慈祥，仿佛这是种恩赐一样。  
仿佛今天他下这命令，是种额外的宽恕一样。  
贝吉塔无声地脱掉衣装。在空间宽敞的寝室当中，他站在地毯上，在精心设计过的照明灯的目光聚焦之下，如孤立的蛇那样蜕他的皮。常年被战斗服包裹的身体比脸孔略显白皙，对于少年的体魄来说，他很精壮；相较于同龄的族人，他太瘦小了。  
“有一年的时间没有见面了，贝吉塔君。”弗利萨躺在床头微笑，“之前注射过的‘营养剂’的效果还是很好嘛……”  
这个畜生，他在我的身上做实验！十五岁之后我再没长高过，没有哪个赛亚人像我这样。他想把我变成残废，他要我永远无法触及超级赛亚人的力量。贝吉塔想着。  
王子把脱下的衣服轻轻踢至地毯一角。他走到床边，跪下，在心中预演了可能的语音语调。当他开口时——“弗利萨大人……”他找到了狂热又蠢笨的那种模式，成功地开启了，他相信自己抬起来看着弗利萨的那双眼睛，崇拜得恰到好处。  
——我想在他的胸口开一个洞。我想看他流血。他的血是什么颜色的？黑色？紫色？蓝色？没人见过！  
“好孩子。”弗利萨躺着没有动，他平静得好像一尊绝对禁欲的雕像。但贝吉塔注意到他腹股间那多刺的巨怪，两个饱胀隆起的头部都毫不掩饰地抖动了几下。  
弗利萨兴奋了。  
贝吉塔将身体覆上床单，按照他被驯顺了教养成的习惯，他将尾巴蜷起在体侧，尽量高翘起屁股。  
“请允许我……”他喘着气，喘息的方式很煽情。对这一套他是熟练的。他策划了一切，救走了超级赛亚人，如今只要哄一哄这躺在自己洞子里的怪物，就能大功告成。

王子脸上的甜笑是真的。  
把弗利萨抚摩自己肩膀的手想象成另一个人的并不难，即使它们有……完全无法忽视的，不同的皮肤触感。  
卡卡罗特的手是武人的手掌，干燥温暖。弗利萨的手掌好像蛇皮，他会兴奋可他近乎没有体温……我像被尸体摸了，一直以来我都在服侍这种东西……  
赛亚人伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔着弗利萨器官的根部。没有睾丸之类的东西，他那玩意儿仿佛是胶质的，然而尖刺胀得很硬。当弗利萨感觉兴奋时，身体会分泌出刺鼻的酸味。  
贝吉塔停滞了一下。他的气味与赛亚人的味道太不相同了，他没有卡卡罗特好闻……他舔起来也是酸的……一直以来，我都像是在吃飞船排水管道的填充胶！……好恶心。  
“怎么了，我的小贝吉塔？”弗利萨的手掌没有停止抚摸的动作，他的尾巴正沿着贝吉塔光裸的大腿往上爬。那尾巴像如另有生命似的，它撬开了夹紧的臀大肌，在瑟缩的入口处贪婪地画圈。  
“我……我只是……太久以来只是战斗……我只是战斗……”那东西戳刺进来了！贝吉塔打了个冷战。尽管尾巴的表面是光滑的，但它同弗利萨身体的其他部位一样，完全感觉不到温度。他被冰柱侵入了。当然这是好的，说明弗利萨并不想弄伤他。如果那黑暗的帝王真正施加了少许力量，他会觉得自己是被烧红的铁棍捅穿的。  
“看来一年的时间你落下了不少，很需要好好补补课，我亲爱的小徒弟。”  
躺在那里的怪物发出清脆的笑声。贝吉塔顿时感到刺入身体内的尾巴开始缓慢地搅动起来。敏感的软肉被抠挖着……  
……又来了，还是这一套。贝吉塔觉得疲倦正沿着脊背攀爬，几乎就要麻痹他的大脑神经了。弗利萨总希望我先兴奋起来，从第一次到现在，他喜欢我哀求他怜悯的样子，喜欢我管不住自己摇动的屁股。他捣得我很厌烦，真希望这事快点结束……  
他试着分神，不去想屁股里弄得难受的东西，他想把弗利萨器官的两个头一次性含入口中，记忆中成功过多次，今天却总是不行。那些肉刺意外地戳破了他的唇角，血丝都刮了出来，他吐出了已经含住的部分，迟疑地看着被舔得又湿又亮的它们，不知道哪里出了问题。  
“喂喂，贝吉塔君，你是在走神吗？”  
与其他所有的句子一样，这句话平静无波，没有特殊的声调语音来修饰。这种平稳和寻常埋葬了小王子的警惕心，他完全没有意识到危险的阴云逼近。  
他茫然地抬起头，扯动僵硬的破损的嘴唇：“弗……弗利萨大人？”他以为他的笑容至少看上去是正常的。  
“好像我的给予并不能让你感到快活呢，贝吉塔！”事情已经发生了变化。弗利萨的语气变化了，也许并不是突然变化了，可悲的是贝吉塔是刚刚发现、突然觉察到这种异常的变化。  
他终于注意到弗利萨的脸，那显然是愠怒的表情，代之以应有的、交媾的特殊愉悦，愤恨和暴戾的阴霾笼罩着他的双眼。  
“什、什么？”贝吉塔下意识的紧绷了身体，弗利萨插进去的尾巴显然有所感应，他的器官也在视线里抽动了一下。  
“你看看你自己，是一滴都不剩了吗？看起来你好像是度过了丰富狂欢的一年，才想起来到我这里来奉承呢。”弗利萨说。  
哪里出了问题？到底是哪里不对？贝吉塔的意识在身体里乱窜，仿若是慌乱地翻看着自己的每一寸细胞一样自我审查着。是气味没有处理好吗？是我的身体过分湿润吗？  
屁股里的入侵物猛地抽了出去，机械的摩擦毕竟产生了火花，他呻吟了一声，腰肢发软。紧接着，那抽出去的长尾高高扬起，遽然落下，砸在贝吉塔的背上。  
这扬起挥落的瞬息间，已经灌注提升了力量，它抽下来并不再像冰——  
赛亚人感觉自己被着火的鞭子重重击中了。他惨叫了一声，腰腹垮下去，仆倒在床上，一时完全失去了视觉。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

视线恢复的同时，卡卡罗特听见了主舱门的压力泵解锁的声音。  
高速降落总是一场感官接近于休克体验的恶劣旅程，这艘飞船设定好了固定的目的地，抵达这颗水蓝色的小星球之后，就不管不顾地直坠下去。  
现在，成功着陆了。他落在遍布原始生物和文明的星球上。这是一颗位于北银河边缘的小行星，在星图上通常被叫做“地球”。过去数十年，弗利萨军的测探部门一直将它列为“不具备征服与开发意义的边境地带”，使它得以远离战果，自然生息。  
是地球吗……？父亲和妈妈不在了以后，我随队战斗，曾经因为受伤在这里休息过一年的时间。就是在这里收到了哥哥拉蒂兹的死讯呢……  
当时也结交了一些地球人做朋友，不知他们现在怎样了……  
好奇怪，为什么贝吉塔会将我送到地球来呢？他知不知道我曾经来过呢？  
怀着忐忑心情的赛亚人战士，等不及着舱门升起到最高点，就一头冲出了飞船。  
降落地点选择在渺无人烟的原始森林里，因为是中型飞船，降落的影响并不大，落定以后，倒伏的树木后隐约有本地的原生动物聚集过来观察，探头探脑。  
记得曾经与名叫库林的地球武术家一起修炼，在河边捕鱼。库林向他讲述了自己为了成为地球武道大会的第一专注修炼的事，他向库林聊起过自己的父亲巴达克，与哥哥拉迪兹。  
啊，记得在那美克星停留的时候，也交了些朋友……内鲁、丹迪。弗利萨军大规模进犯之后，他们惨遭灭族。那美克星也是贫瘠的星球，上面的原生种族爱好和平。记得弗利萨下令攻占那颗星球的原因是……是为了埋藏地下的燃泥资源，以及某种特殊的许愿球……  
是藏在各个村落中的许愿球，集齐七个就能实现一切愿望之类，但是与它的制造者息息相关。弗利萨军入侵，杀死了许愿球的制造者大长老，宝石般的许愿球就变成了死气沉沉的石头……许愿的事情也泡汤了。于是他们决定杀死所有人，炸掉整个星球。  
……为了阻止他们我拼命战斗，在濒死的情况吓，突然变身成超级赛亚人。  
痛苦的回忆与吹动树丛的北风一道穿过了卡卡罗特的身体。他孤身一人，站在远离故国的土地。贝吉塔为什么要把我送到这么遥远的地方来呢？是因为足够远离弗利萨吗？是他不想再同我相见吗？  
赛亚人觉得自己完全被恍惚和茫然攫获了，他并不知道自己抬起脚来，下一步将要踏往哪个方向。  
我好像一个灾星，流亡了那么多地方，每到一处都有人横死——想到这些，卡卡罗特就完全不情愿再向前多走一步了。穿插在阴霾密布的命运中的悲哀死亡，仿佛一匹在迷雾中穿林徘徊的灰色的马，与他反复错身而过。  
不想再看见更多牵挂的人消失了……年轻的战士简直什么都不想做。  
他站在那里，飞船在身后，随时可以后退、回去，或逃往更远的地方。南银河也是不错的选择……  
他站着、想着。就在这一刻，他听见较远的密林中传来的声音，是舞空的生物掠过树冠时的速度和声音。  
——有人来了！是跟我一样可以飞的生物！  
卡卡罗特皱起了眉头，但同时，他亦摆好了准备战斗的起手式。

视线缓慢恢复的同时，贝吉塔感觉到弗利萨的手。  
手掌在背脊上缓慢地移动着，像推抹着一整块的冰。冰面触及灼痛燎烧着的皮肤，此刻竟有些抚慰的错觉。  
头很重，火星在耳朵眼里乱颤。我起不来，他只是轻轻打了我一下，真可怕……贝吉塔抖动着，撑起肩膀——弗利萨的手指蜷起，黑色的指甲抠挖进赛亚人背部破裂的伤口里。  
伤者呜咽了一声，身体又垮塌下去了。  
“我们保持着这种互相愉悦的关系，这种饱含着信任和平等的关系，基础到底是什么呢？你说说看，小贝吉塔？”  
他的声音在哪里？我的前方还是后方，还是上方？……他是不是正打算把我的皮全揭下来？这实在太疼了……  
腥甜的血液慢慢倒涌出喉咙，贝吉塔吞咽了一下，他不确定它们是否退回肺腑里去了。他的脸上有点痒，鼻子有点发痒，摸过去手掌微微有点湿漉漉的。眼睛可以看见以后，小王子惊惧地意识到自己口鼻渗出来的血丝已经染污了弗利萨的卧榻。  
巨大的紧张感压逼着他，他霍然直起身子，撕裂的疼痛与致死的恐怖比较起来也不算什么了……他抬起头，正对上弗利萨的阴沉的脸。  
弗利萨站在床头，一把捏抓住了赛亚人的下颔：“一度我曾以为我们的关系是亲密的。”  
“……我、我只是很累……弗利萨大人！我不适应空间跳跃的飞行……我……”  
徒劳的、无力的解释。贝吉塔愤恨着这样努力着的自己……他正为了苟活而逢迎，尝试做下一切努力。  
——不能死，不可以死！弗利萨用一根手指就能让我死。他这样杀死过很多人，当中也有他信任过的……当然，我不觉得他信任过我。  
“你说谎的样子非常劣等。”弗利萨平静地下了结论。他的尾巴旋即卷住了贝吉塔的胸口，在后者叫出声来之前，就把他从床上拎了起来，摔向墙壁。  
绝缘的、隔音的、由整块贵金属制成的墙壁留下了浅浅的凹痕。  
还好，他只是没了兴致，不想见到我了。如果能让他消消气，我就顺势退出去，也许我……贝吉塔思忖着，双手撑住墙壁向上，让自己一点点地站直。  
仿佛是在玩赏他的挣扎一般，那邪恶的主人、黑暗的共主站在原地一动不动。除却轻笑一两声以外，对他不管不问。  
贝吉塔终于站了起来。一道裂口伴随着明显的灼伤，纵贯他的脊背，从左肩延至右侧腰下。灼伤抑制了流血，可是仍有血滴不时地渗出来，沿着双腿滑下去。因为疼痛，浑身都在软弱地发抖，连屁股肉都难免煽情地轻颤着。  
畜生，下手真重。他咬着牙，面向着墙侧，因而看不见弗利萨凝视他的目光又一次起了变化。  
悬殊的、残忍的力量，像如无可抵挡的飓风那样降临了。那飓风从身后袭至，把赛亚人的头颅贴按在墙壁上，使他动弹不得。  
接下来是屁股——没有悬念，软肉被分开了，当中的入口感受到刺痛和压迫。不是尾巴那种表面光滑的东西，弗利萨没有耐心等待猎物兴奋起来了，他直接将表面粗糙的性器塞了进来。

贝吉塔疑惑过，一时他弄不清楚一次次扯痛自己鼓膜的到底是不是自己发出的惨叫。  
接受弗利萨的东西并不是第一次，但无疑这是最艰涩的一次。  
弗利萨揪住了他的尾巴，与脖子，两个较细的部件，这样简单地把他钉在墙上，恣意享用。  
带刺的肉刃在肠子里搅动，两个头各自有生命似的，它们各动各的。嫩肉的表层可能有撕裂破损，但造成痛苦的更多是酸性分泌物带来的灼痛感。  
那两头的怪物一直在吐着凝胶质的分泌物，这也是他们一族特有的生理，原意可能是为了交配后封住繁殖腔、保证基因的纯净性——以往他忘情时也会分泌一些，可今天或许事报复，他很恶意地刺入深处，泄得额外多。  
这是头一次贝吉塔除了疼痛什么都感觉不到，他的尖叫很快就削减成了呻吟，渐渐只剩下低哼。当弗利萨恶意摇晃起腰部，在他的深处划拉肠子时，小王子的指甲在墙壁上咯吱咯吱地抓挠着，他彻底失去了声音，再也没什么力气叫唤了。  
疼……好痛……要被杀了……  
贝吉塔的脑子逐渐停滞，弗利萨的力量像恐怖的海水一样淹没了他。起初他还扭动着挣扎，在被戳刺了数十下之后，也只是配合着顶入的动作弹动一下身体罢了。他完全放弃了抵抗。  
“为什么不说话呢，小贝吉塔？做这种事的时候，我同你讲过，我需要听到你的声音。”弗利萨揪住他无力的尾巴，在自己的手掌上缠了一圈，手指掐着敏感的尾根捏紧了，“我说过多少次，我希望我们在一起完成的这项行为，双方都是出于诚恳的自愿——”  
——无耻的畜生！  
愤怒像如无情的大锤一样重击着贝吉塔的意识，他的视觉和听觉稍稍恢复了一些。一丝冷笑浮上他挂着血丝的嘴角：“大人，我的自愿……确实很诚恳呢——”他的讥讽确实很诚恳，弗利萨施刑的动作明显地停顿了一下。  
“喔，贝吉塔君……要我说不出所料吗？”他的声音低沉，听不出情绪，“就像我早就知道的，赛亚人果然是很骄傲的。”  
贝吉塔能听到来自自己身体的血滴，滴落在绝缘地板上的微鸣。血很快地冷了，他思量着弗利萨的言语，心里也是恶寒一片。  
不知道他又要怎么折磨我……小王子绝望地想着，接下来最坏的情况就是死。我现在还不可以死……  
“你可能很难理解，低等生物是很难理解这种情感。”弗利萨说，“为了不让你愈来愈不像话，有时，我不得不需要让整个大环境与我一道监督和训诫你的行为。”  
掐住尾巴的手指突然开始发烫，它从冰雪沸腾成滚烫的火焰，用了不到0.1秒。  
这是赛亚人全身上下最敏感的地方之一，现在它被烈焰般的温度穿透了。贝吉塔的口中发出了不成章法的吼叫——这是不折不扣的惨嚎。  
他被弗利萨从自己的楔子上拽下来，甩在地板上时，因为疼痛两眼翻白，受伤的腰臀不住地、小幅地抽搐颤抖着。  
他那无法稳定的眼睛依稀能够看见，悬浮在自己跟前的弗利萨微笑着，提着一根死透了的棕色尾巴，正故意地、漫不经心地，在他目所能及的地方……甩动摇晃。

TBC……


	7. Chapter 7

从天而降的攻击来自一个绿色的身影。卡卡罗特抬起双臂交叉，顺利接住这一记强攻。  
对方靠近的刹那，他看清了那张异星生物的脸孔——虽然那美克星人都长着同根同源的绿色的脸，他们在相貌与体格上仍旧有些差别。  
这张脸属于内鲁，他是那美克星唯一的一个战斗型，卡卡罗特还记得自己与他过招的情景，那些一起修炼的日子仿佛就是昨天。  
“内鲁！你这家伙！”赛亚人翻过手腕一把抓住了那美克星战士胳膊，“我还以为你死了呢！”  
“我一度也以为自己死了，不过很幸运，我被你们的同胞救了。”年轻的那美克星人生着一张严肃的脸孔，光是看他的表情，很难晓得他到底高不高兴。  
“欸啊，赛亚人也会救人啊，真是没想到。”卡卡罗特说。  
内鲁严肃地解释道：“不光救了我，那个赛亚人是和丹迪一起来的。我醒过来，发现自己在一个医疗舱里，就是弗利萨军的医疗舱……”  
救助伤员和俘虏并不是赛亚人们提倡的品质……卡卡罗特咬住了嘴唇，他实在没办法在朋友面前说到这些他自己也并不认同的事情。  
在那美克星，我战斗到星球爆炸……没有及时帮到大家，让我很难受。希望这种事不要再发生了！他想着。  
“……救了我的赛亚人把我放出来，就问我说，你是卡卡罗特的朋友？”内鲁说。  
“等等！他认识我？他说到我的名字了吗？——他知道我叫卡卡罗特？”赛亚人张大了嘴巴，“他叫什么名字？他是跟我一起抵达的同伴吗？”  
“我知道他的名字！”一个清脆的小声音从树后蹦了出来，一个纳美克星小孩从他藏身的地方露出了脑袋。是丹迪，有治愈能力的小孩。那美克星人都是他们星球大长老的孩子，严格来说，丹迪算是内鲁的弟弟。  
“丹迪！你也到地球了吗！”卡卡罗特惊喜地嚷了起来，他蹲下向绿色的小孩张开了怀抱，“你快告诉卡卡罗特哥哥，说是谁救了大家？”  
丹迪扑进他怀里，搂着他的脖子：“是贝吉塔！救了我们的人、给我们治伤的人、送我们到蓝色星星来的人，是叫贝吉塔的赛亚人！卡卡罗特哥哥，他叫贝吉塔！”  
卡卡罗特完全僵住了：“为……为什么呢？那是……认识你们是……我变成超级赛亚人之前的事情……贝吉塔为什么会知道……”  
“如果说是名叫贝吉塔的赛亚人的话，我也见过他。”说话的人剃着光头，套着练功服的身体短小精悍。  
他从树丛中慢慢站起身来，卡卡罗特盯着他看了几秒钟，突然“哇”地一声暴叫起来：“库林！”  
“卡卡罗特！”地球武术家挠着自己的光头，笑道，“大家都是专门到这个着陆点来等你的喔。”  
“啊？”  
“因为叫贝吉塔的那个赛亚人给我们传送了讯息，说很快会送你到地球上来嘛。”库林说。  
“我不明白！”卡卡罗特嚷道，“我才刚刚认识的贝吉塔，何况他是……他……“他停顿住了，并且低下了头。”啊，无论怎样，我出生就被判定为下级战士了。”  
“贝吉塔是你们的王子对吧。我知道。”内鲁说，“我醒来看到他就明白了，他当时的衣装上还有赛亚人王族的标志。”  
他把一只绿色的手按在卡卡罗特的肩头，用力按了按：“他说他认识你的父亲，从很久之前。他说了你的父亲的名字——卡卡罗特，你的父亲是不是叫做巴达克？”

——“你叫什么名字？说吧战士，让我记得你的名字。”  
——“巴达克！”  
在电极刻意的催动下，贝吉塔王子打了个冷战，眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睫，醒来了。  
眼前的世界里并不存在有一个名叫巴达克的赛亚人。眼前的世界仍是以弗利萨的名字命名的基地而已。  
耳边汩汩的水声，是正在顺着管道流泻而去的复原药液。复原医疗舱正在打开，治疗结束了。他挥动手臂，拉掉一些附着的电极，摸了一把自己的身后。  
“很可惜，尾巴要等过一段时间才长得出来呢，大人。”医疗官看出他的意图，如实陈述道。  
贝吉塔没有作声。在罩子完全升起后，他只是默默地、自己从医疗舱里走了出来。  
“殿下，您的父王要求您马上回到贝吉塔行星去，安排接待的事。弗利萨大人这几日准备视察我们的星球，所以……不得不提前唤醒您。”  
这个声音是……站在一旁的某位侍从，赛亚人。我父王的侍从。  
我的尾巴没有了——贝吉塔想——也许在弗利萨的手上，作为一个战利品和装饰物。我已经被他变成了这个样子，现在他把我的尾巴也抢走了。  
他赤裸着的身体擦过了医疗官的肩膀，满心怨愤地在医疗室内寻找自己的战斗服。侍从官迟疑了一下，为他递上了毛巾。  
贝吉塔抓住了毛巾的一角：“父王知道我受伤了？”  
“……陛下知道您因为办事不力被弗利萨大人惩罚的事……不、不过，他没有很生气，只是希望您尽快回去帮忙。”侍从的声音是怯懦的，可当他递出毛巾的时候，视线仍旧控制不住地偷瞄向小王子的腰臀。  
是的，该知道的都知道了。他们都知道我被弗利萨打了，知道我受伤到需要医治的程度……也知道他弄断了我的尾巴。现在每个人都会盯着我看，想看我断掉的尾巴。  
这就是弗利萨希望的，他想让我回去，抛头露面，公开被我的同胞看见、耻笑！——贝吉塔咬紧了牙关，尽力让自己的声音听起来平静无波：“我会马上回去。”  
这是明明白白的耻辱，是公开处刑！……他绝望地想到，父王一定会觉得受了羞辱。  
“你在看什么？！”他猛地将毛巾抽过来，缠在腰间，挡住了尾巴留下的、突兀的残肢，“也许几个月就长出来了！”  
“没！我没有在看！”侍从埋低了头，小步倒退出滑门，溜之大吉。

事实上，在这一天的晚些时候，贝吉塔王子率领的舰队起飞返航之前，几乎所有的赛亚战士都知道了关于尾巴的这件事。  
大家都知道了来自弗利萨大人的一次严厉惩罚使骄傲的王子失去了尾巴。  
传说纷纭，在航程当中，他们热衷于议论自己推测的各种处刑细节。当舰队落在母星贝吉塔时，事情已经衍生出很多版本了。  
大家不但知道王子没有了尾巴，还都很清楚，整个旅程当中，他十分阴沉，没有跟任何人说过哪怕是一句话。

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

摇晃的、摇晃的一切。  
桌面上的杯碟叮当弹跳，它们好像要长腿跑掉。  
美酒洒出来了，滴落在弗利萨的身体上……在他的腿上。革质鳞的皮肤不吸收水分，它是完整的一滴，像透明的宝石，是赛亚人的血的颜色。  
“萨博先生，把那边的门打开吧！”那个邪恶的声音，弗利萨的声音，施施然吩咐道，“把那个赛亚人带到我这里来，我要见见他。”  
他站起来，看着我的眼睛说：“偶尔活动一下筋骨也不错啊。你说呢，小贝吉塔？”  
我不知怎么回答他。我知道正在外面冲杀的反叛者是一个赛亚人，是我的同胞。我从五岁开始就已经很明白了——没有任何一个赛亚人能够击败弗利萨。除非传说中的赛亚人出现。  
那个正在走廊里闹事的赛亚人究竟是为什么要战斗呢？  
弗利萨同我说完，停顿了一下，便像是完全了然我不会做出回答那样，继续说道：“等一下不要移开目光。”  
那个战斗中的赛亚人，愈来愈近了。萨博正在把他引向这里，引向他的处刑。我听见了他的声音，在房间外面怒吼着：“弗利萨！你在哪里！我要打败你！”  
我向声音传来的方向看去。滑门豁然洞开，外面被破坏造成的供能问题还没解决，走廊中烟尘滚滚，尽是黑暗一片。  
那个人从黑暗中冲进来，额头上缠着一条染满鲜血的布块。他的战斗服浑身破碎，神情像一个疯子巨猿那样凶猛和狂热。  
他冲进来，弗利萨问他：“打败我有那么容易吗？”  
那个人没有回答，因为他一眼就看见了我——站在弗利萨身后的我。  
他的目光垂下，看着我，忽然冲我眨了一只眼睛，轻轻笑了一下。我听见他用沙哑的声音说：“王子殿下，我来接你回家。”

“巴达克……”  
在发出怀念的呢喃时，贝吉塔听见了身后快速移动的脚步声。  
是刺客吗……？如果侍从的话不至于是这样鬼祟的脚步。  
但是王子没有回头，他甚至连肩头都没有颤动分毫：“出来吧，这一路上想偷袭杀死我的塞亚人已经很多了。你不如站出来直接试试。”  
悉悉索索移动的脚步声停顿下来，而后慢慢移动着，愈来愈近。没错，那人就站在身后了。  
一个有些沙哑的听得出衰老的声音呼唤他道：“王子殿下！”  
贝吉塔叹了口气，双手撑住了宫殿走廊的宽阔窗台：“你也是因为听说我被弗利萨切断了尾巴，认为我已经成了赛亚人的耻辱吗？”  
“不是！”那声音道，“在下来此确实是想要您的命。但我是来报仇的，绝不会像其他人那样偷袭您。”  
“报仇？”贝吉塔发出了“切”的一声轻笑，他转过身来，直视着刺客的脸。  
准确说来，是仰视他的脸。刺客是一名身材高大的赛亚人，他的头发已经斑白，狭长的脸颊与额头上布满伤痕，浓眉下的右眼蒙着一片翳白，尽管如此，他裸露的臂腿仍然肌肉虬结，修长强壮。  
一位塞亚老战士。他是有资格评断我的人。  
贝吉塔将左臂抬起，，环过胸膛，向那年长的战士行了一个简单的塞亚军礼。“那可以说说你想杀死我的理由吗？无关尾巴？”  
“在下名叫托马，是塞亚人巴达克的部下。”那老战士倨傲地还了军礼，“多年前巴达克队长救过我一命，我一直在寻找巴达克队长的遗孤卡卡罗特。”说到这里，他放下行礼的手臂，声音遽然严厉，仅余的独眼中精光迸射，“近日才听说他参加了占领那美克星的战役，因为反抗弗利萨大人的屠杀命令，被您亲手处死了！”  
听到巴达克的名字，被这个塞亚人老战士毫无顾忌地说出来，贝吉塔眯起了眼睛。他那看上去仍如少年的面颊上常年凝结着的寒冰，好像就在这一瞬间被什么东西敲裂了一样。  
“托马先生吗……？巴达克以为你死了。”他轻声说，“他为你们复过仇了。当然，他失败了。”  
“多亏了塞亚人的体质，使我在得到队长救助后活了过来。”托马说，“我醒来后，听说队长一家都已经不在人世，我自然也信以为真。近期听到传言，才知道卡卡罗特少爷之前仍在人世，刚刚被您代表弗利萨大人的意志处决了。”  
流言四起……真是讽刺，弗利萨因为听说我没有杀死卡卡罗特故意羞辱我，我的同胞、巴达克的兄弟，却反而因为听说是我处死了卡卡罗特要我的命。  
贝吉塔迅速向前迈了一步，一把揪住托马的战斗服衣领。  
“卡卡罗特没有死，这里不是说话的地方。”他轻声道。

贝吉塔行星的王宫中仍然留有王子的寝室，只是小王子几乎没有在这间寝室中休憩过。  
记忆中离开了育儿舱，接下来就是重复在修炼室、出征的飞船与战场之间往来。母亲的怀抱、温室的暖床，都是触手可及而不曾碰过的东西……  
母星上，高级与中级的战士当中也有少数人在积累了财富后回到故乡，过着优渥又安逸的生活。不过，塞亚人的性格总是驱策着他们再度起航，怀抱着杀戮与劫掠的梦想，一路狂奔直至死亡。  
“请随便坐，托马先生。”贝吉塔指了指柔软的长椅与床铺，“这些我也没碰过，不用因为讨厌我而觉得恶心。”  
“在下从未觉得王子您恶心，但如果卡卡罗特真的死了，他的仇我是一定要报的。您有什么话，请尽量快些说完。”老战士大马金刀在长椅一隅坐下，双臂撑住膝头，他把下巴搁在交错的一双大手上。  
“卡卡罗特在边境行星，一个叫做地球的贫瘠星球上。我可以给你坐标，你过去与他会合就好。”贝吉塔站在窗边，看向天空。  
天际已经出现了大量飞船的影迹。就是明日了，弗利萨来访的日子。  
父王甚至不愿面见我，因为我丢失了尾巴……他对我极度失望。他希望我完美无缺，来完成他统治宇宙的梦想……  
贝吉塔闭紧了眼睛。  
巴达克！……他默念着，仿佛这样就能获得某种指引或者安慰了。实质上死人不会应和他，托马正在盘算着如何攻击他。他的身遭、脑际，什么回声都没有。  
“我要告诉你巴达克的事，托马先生。原本我幻想过，说不定在遥远的未来，能有机会亲口告诉卡卡罗特。可我有种预感，很多事快要到极限了。弗利萨的野心愈来愈大，他最怕的超级赛亚人也已经出现了。”  
“什么？！超级赛亚人？——传说中的那个，巴达克说的那个，出现了吗？！”托马惊讶地从椅子上弹了起来。  
“是的。已经出现了一个超级赛亚人！他逃走了，弗利萨也没有杀得了他。既然出现了一个超级赛亚人，就一定会出现第二个、第三个——我相信……弗利萨的耐心正在减少，他的恐惧正在激增！到了必须做个了结的时候了。所以——”  
小王子看着老战士，总算露出了一个符合他容貌和身份的天真微笑：“做我的信使吧，托马先生！把我的故事带去地球，交给卡卡罗特！到了那里，他会告诉你更多关于超级赛亚人的事情的。”

TBC……


	9. Chapter 9

看到我自己的身体照映在透明舷窗上，很少沐浴恒星光芒的四肢细细的，是苍白颜色。  
我为我不够强壮感到羞赧……  
我为我不够强大感到愤恨。  
在我背后的那个，分明是怪物的脑袋，它在抖动，爪子在我不够强壮的身体上移动，舌头在舔着背上的哪里……冰凉的，好恐怖。  
他在说什么……无所谓了，他这么舔着我的身体……真恶心啊！……好恐怖。  
好恐怖……好恐怖……赛亚人不应该这样，战斗的时候我都没有怕过，尸体成山我没眨过一下眼，我现在怎么会觉得怕呢？  
他抓住我尾巴了！  
他能杀了我，他要是想杀我，最多像捏死一只虫子！他到底想做什么？父王……没跟我说过要怎么应付这个……  
救命……赛亚人不能叫救命……  
没人会救我，我生下来就比他们都强，没人能救我。  
……巴达克……巴达克……救救我！  
我……终于听清楚弗利萨在说什么了，啊啊……  
“如果不是那个叫做巴达克的臭猴子的反叛行为提醒了我，我一时还想不到应该早点完善我们的亲密关系呢！”  
他是什么意思？……他用什么在戳我的屁股？窗子上看……是尾巴吗？！……啊啊，我不要……好恐怖……！  
“也许我早该把你当做成熟体来疼爱了，我亲爱的小王子。”

吵嚷的人群聚集在宫殿门口的广场上。贝吉塔从高耸的塔楼上眺望下去，看见他们正在肆意踏踩着为了招待贵宾铺就的长毯和鲜花。  
“那些花是稀有物。从殖民地行星加急护送过来的。”侍从官跪倒在地上，向星球的统治者禀报情况，“现在花汁染污了地毯，必须在弗利萨大人的旗舰降落前更换。但我们驱散不了民众，他们非常愤怒，喊着要王子出去回应问题。”  
广场上的声音已经愈来愈清晰和统一了。“叛徒！”、“垃圾！”他们这样高叫着。一开始很难说是谁起的头，但是他们现在，都开始像这样高叫着。  
“他们要的是王子。”侍从官说。  
尽管离得很远，贝吉塔也能感觉到他偷瞄向自己的目光。  
回到故土之后，每一天都是这样，很多看着我的赛亚人都是这么一副副心怀不满的表情、配上这种轻蔑不屑的目光……  
“因为什么？”这是怀着某种自暴自弃的故意的问话。  
“当然是因为殿下得罪了弗利萨大人，给赛亚人招来了灾祸！”侍从官的声音突然响亮了起来，“民众对此大为不满，认为……”  
“认为什么？在战斗中丢了尾巴的赛亚人也很多吧。”贝吉塔说。  
显然是他过分冷淡的态度激怒了周围的侍从，压抑已久的不满爆发了，惊叹声、议论声一瞬时就群聚而起——“弗利萨大人不要他在身边服侍了！”他们窃窃言说着一桩惊人的事。  
是吗……？倘若真是这样，那我可真是谢天谢地。贝吉塔厌烦地扫视着他们，一群战斗力至多数千的中等级别战士。为什么我的父王会如此信赖这些人，选择把他们留在身边，而将我送去服侍那个怪物呢？  
他望向他的父亲——贝吉塔王——那站在大厅中央的魁梧男人。连尾巴都较一般的赛亚战士要粗壮一些。  
贝吉塔望着父王完美无缺的尾巴，踟蹰了一下，接着说道：“再说，晚一些时候，尾巴是可以长出来的。”  
“问题不在这里，贝吉塔。”王开口了，他的声音暗哑急躁，像是下了很大决心，“他们要的是你，他们认为你被弗利萨赶走的事将会导致行星毁灭。在那个家伙抵达前，他们希望能得到你的脑袋贡献给他，让他不至于迁怒于全体赛亚人和这颗星球。”  
蠢货的逻辑。可这就是赛亚人……即使在战场上也是自以为是、自行其道！大多数情况下，没有可以交付后背的赛亚人同胞。  
我知道他们是这样，跟那巴在一起我们也不是合作的关系，而是单方面的，他畏惧我的力量……真是怨恨呀！我没有足够的力量……如果我能像卡卡罗特那么强的话……  
贝吉塔垂下眼睛：“那么您怎么看呢？父王，您不是为了接待弗利萨大人，才让我回来故乡帮忙的吗？”  
“弗利萨没有要求你参与接待事宜，”贝吉塔王恨恨道，“他只是传话给我，说‘让贝吉塔回去你那里吧，已经足够了’！你明白吗？他把你像垃圾一样丢了回来——看看你，现在是什么样子？这么矮小，这么瘦弱！如何说服民众接纳你？现在尾巴也被弄断了，这是人人都能看到的事实！你的存在，完全不具备我们王族的体面！——我说你明白吗？贝吉塔！”  
王的声音陡然提高了。贝吉塔低垂着眼睛，用他一贯的、冷淡的口气回应道：“我就知道您会这么想。赛亚人的“垃圾”让赛亚人自己解决，也不失为一种办法。”  
他转过身，向着通往广场的走廊走去。  
——“你要去哪里？”  
回应依旧是冷淡的，小王子仿佛在说着另一个人的事情：“作为王子，去回应民众。作为被羞辱的赛亚人，去杀掉一两个羞辱他的人。如果赛亚人足够团结，被杀掉的就应该是我了，那会是我更情愿看见的状况。”  
说完这句话，他直接飘了起来，飞出了走廊中形状优美的半月形花窗。

王子直坠在人群中心的瞬间，辱骂声、咆哮声有一刹那的停滞。  
异常嘈杂的环境遽然沦入死寂，数百双眼睛都瞪着直接把自己抛入了愤怒人群当中的贝吉塔。不止一个人在暗自思量着，作为赛亚人，他真是矮小啊……  
“我听说大家要求我出来。”陈述这句话的同时，贝吉塔将手伸向自己并不宽阔的肩膀，他戴着手套的指节攥紧了代表王族权势的白色披风。  
“没……唔。”一个开着战斗力探测器的下级战士向后退了一步。王子如今的数据让他惊惧，小小的身体里也蕴藏着远超一般赛亚人的战斗力。他退了一步，被身后的人浪又挤着向前。  
“你是赛亚人的叛徒！”有人这样喊着，喊话的人隐身在人群间。  
人群的声音再一次混乱和高亢起来。  
“而且你还做过弗利萨的婊子！”有另一个人喊着。  
原来他们都知道。也许他们都猜测过我的遭遇。当然，没有人真的知道我的遭遇，他们只是猜测……贝吉塔想着，比起这个，我更失望的是赛亚人不可能团结……除了巴达克从没有人考虑过团结所有赛亚人来战胜弗利萨的事。反对父王把我送去给弗利萨的人不久后也都被杀了。  
收紧的手指将披风拽住、撕下、甩在地上。  
王子的这一举动让靠近他的人群又禁不住齐刷刷后退了少许。有不少人误以为他会突然发动攻击。  
“都来吧，你们所有人！”贝吉塔抬起了眼睛，露出一个厌烦的表情，“所有人一起上！杀掉我，把我的头送给弗利萨，就像你们把五岁的我送给他那样，换取这个星球一段时间的太平！”  
他抓住防护服的衣领，施加以力量。制作精良的橡胶铠甲裂开了，被他像撕碎一张纸片那样扯开丢掉了。  
王子只穿着紧身战斗服站在恨着他的人群中央。  
“或者，你们也可以杀掉我，然后团结起来，团结在超级赛亚人的身旁！”他说。

TBC……


	10. Chapter 10

“还差最后一颗龙珠了！”  
边境行星地球上的某处，绿色皮肤的那美克星人与库林将自己从世界四方找来的许愿球排列在桌上。金色透明的圆球里闪现着五角的星星，星星的数量各有不同，最多的一枚内有七颗。  
“一、二、三……五、六、七！看吧，还差一个四星球！”再次清点完星星的数目，库林对内鲁和丹迪说。  
“去找比克问问吧，好像地球的许愿球就是他制造的呢？他也是我们那美克星人，在上一次大灾变的时候，就乘坐飞船来到地球了。听说在这边被地球人称作‘神仙’什么的……”内鲁说，“刚到地球时我就打听过他，他住在高高的塔上。”  
“一定要找到许愿球吗？地球的龙珠只能许一些比较小的愿望吧？比如复活几个人之类的，关于保护星星或者打败弗利萨之类的事情恐怕办不到吧？”丹迪把自己的绿脑袋搁在桌台上，歪着头看着那些透光的星星圆球。  
“卡卡罗特说最好尽快找齐。”库林说。  
“卡卡罗特有说他为什么要回贝吉塔行星吗？”内鲁问。  
库林挠着自己的光头：“他没说，但……应该是为了那个叫贝吉塔的家伙吧！他好像说了什么不能让贝吉塔王子孤军奋战之类的话。至于许愿球怎么用，他说会通过界王大人跟我们联络的！”

一个真正的赛亚人，贝吉塔想，像我们的祖先，很少合作战斗，也不讲求战术和技巧，只是竭尽全力。  
身为赛亚人，就应该对孤军奋战这件事感到习惯。  
这些凌乱的想法，在喘息的瞬间一时纷起，不让贝吉塔的脑子休息。  
此时，广场上烟尘滚滚，是碎成粉末的砖块被冲击波扬至了空中。周遭的惊叫声连成了一片，同模糊的视线以及各种纷乱的想法混淆一团。  
飞凌而至的风，从王子的脸侧刮过去了——撕开了困扰的烟尘，让他的面貌重又出现在群聚的众人眼中。大家看到，贝吉塔王子双臂交错，保持着一个抵抗攻击的姿势一动不动。  
方才，有十数人同时攻击他，他只在原地硬接下了这波攻击。  
虽然强健的身体犹能抵挡，缺乏防护的战斗服还是被各种光波与拳脚扯出了若干破口。少年光滑而细嫩的皮肤从碎片的间隙中显露出来，一道暴露的，还有纤长娇小的肌群肌块。  
……是弗利萨长期以来用药物控制生长的成果。身体没有长大，所以，这充满畸态的躯壳当中，本该一道成长的力量也被封印了不少。近距离看到这具身体的战士们都意识到了同一个问题：  
“如今的他已不可能变成宇宙最强了！”  
“这样的他是可以被打败的——”

第二轮攻击的光波，呈现弯刀般的弧形，从背后横切而来。赛亚人无所谓背后偷袭，因为本来就是擅长歼灭战的种族，快速打败和斩杀敌人才是此番攻击的目的。这不算是疲于应付的意外，贝吉塔开始向上飞跃，攻击他的人影出现在斜后方，很容易就能锁定。  
那个人也正在向上移动，贝吉塔加速飞向了他。  
必须捉住他，快速将他打晕，然后扔向地面！务必砸在人群里、在他们中间，或许能震慑到一些人吧……不能这样持续下去，在不能杀死对方的情况下，车轮战的最终结果一定是用光了力气的我被他们完全打倒。要尽快把他们打服吓退。  
我不想杀死赛亚人，我不能在赛亚人自己的星球上下手杀死同胞。打晕扔下去是最好的。  
怀抱着这样的计划，贝吉塔在接近王宫塔楼尖顶的高度追上了偷袭自己的那个男人。  
对方穿着无法分辨身份的弗利萨军士兵制服，头脸也被常见的头盔裹住。  
“给我下去吧！”一把揪住了制服领口的贝吉塔咆哮着，抬起的手掌当中凝聚起热量，掌心已经对准了偷袭者的脸。  
就在这一刻，只是目光交错、火花迸现的一个刹那，隔着透明的护目镜，王子认出了头盔下的那双眼睛。  
“父亲……”  
他手心里炽热的光芒忽然迟疑，然后消散了。  
“弗利萨大人就要降落了，不要再浪费大家的时间了。老实接受惩罚吧，就用你这副畸形的身体尽快平息人民的怒气！”那个人说。  
与此同时，藏起脸孔的人抬起了手。来自贝吉塔王一拳击中了他缺乏防护的胸腹，被这一拳送入的能量接连在贝吉塔的体内爆裂开来了。  
并非能取他性命的一拳，但短时间内足够让他无法反抗。  
贝吉塔开始跌落了。所有围观者都能看到他们短暂的交锋，戴头盔的战士赢了，而王子摔向了地面。没有人想要接住他，他们全程站在那里，看着他栽下来，用血肉在碾碎的花砖上凿开了一个不算浅的洞。

撞击造成的眩晕让贝吉塔神志昏失了几个微秒。战斗的紧迫再度把他从昏迷的轻松中拖拽回来了。  
他还是一个人，被打落下来，在废墟中躺着。有人抓住了他的腿脚……不止一个人……  
若干双陌生的手抓握着、捏掐着他的四肢和皮肉，正在把他从他残喘的地方拖拽出来……  
他们正把他从那埋他的葬坑里拖拽出来！  
王子猛地瞪开了眼睛，他看见了许多的手。按在他的身体上，令人疼痛和困扰的手。很难想象是同胞们的手……可他们确实都是赛亚人。  
“赛亚人是最自私的，你在战场上看到过值得信任的赛亚人吗？”弗利萨是这么说的。  
巴达克……巴达克！巴达克就是值得信任的赛亚人！  
卡卡罗特……还有卡卡罗特！！  
一个念头，像流星般划过贝吉塔的脑海：今天如果我死在这里，卡卡罗特会为我报仇的！  
这样的念头，他确实，有过了。

TBC……


	11. Chapter 11

伴随着贝吉塔狂乱的嚎叫，激烈的光柱将压制住他身体的多个人一并弹开。  
因为用了力气的缘故，身体里被能量烧灼过的伤势发作起来。当被他击飞的人们纷纷从地上爬起来、再靠近他时，他们看到王子只是喘息着、躺在凹陷的砖碎当中，四肢瘫软，似乎已不再动弹。  
他的眼睛大睁着，伴随着胸膛的起伏，在这片星域的赛亚人特有的红色血液从他的嘴角和鼻腔漫溢出来，流过破成碎片的战斗服边沿，滴落在灰尘和砖石地基上。  
“太逞强了……”连怨恨这个人的人都不禁动容，他们站在碎石堆上俯瞰他，迟疑着，不确定是否要再度扑上去，把他逼到绝境。  
“不把力气用到这个地步的话，应该可以坚持更久吧！”  
“他流了很多血。”  
“对啊，现在恐怕连一根手指都动不了……”  
那些窃窃议论的声音，在贝吉塔疲倦的耳朵周遭掀起了涟漪。声音像软弱的潮水一样，涌上来又退下去了。  
它们传递着这样的一句：“这么急着在战斗中死掉，根本不像赛亚人会做的嘛。”  
——胡说八道！  
王子的手指，一根接一根地蜷曲起来，他躺在那里，慢慢捏紧了拳头。  
巴达克不是这样的赛亚人！除却不畏惧战死，巴达克还有忠诚的伙伴！  
我不是这样的赛亚人，我是……我是和巴达克一样的赛亚人！  
赛亚人不是畏惧战死的民族，软弱和狡诈才不是我们的特征！  
赛亚人是——  
我是——

“我贝吉塔就在这儿！”  
躺在地上的人发出了嘶哑的咆哮声，伴随着怒吼的，是喷出来即化作了赤色雾滴的鲜血。  
“下一个是谁！来啊！！”  
他的拳头砸在地面上，砖石持续开裂，他身上散发出来的热雾化作金色的气焰在裂开的缝隙中驰骋。  
“没有想过一起上吗？到这时候还不情愿团结起来吗？赛亚人！”除却血雾，贝吉塔湿润的脸颊眼角也蒙着薄薄的雾气。是汗水与其他，与血液一道被热力蒸发。  
如果他们能一起合作，或许就能理解“团结”的意义吧……赛亚人可以团结一致，即使团结一致的目的是杀死我……  
“他……他是怎么回事……”有人小声嘀咕着，“这种力量真的是属于赛亚人吗？”  
“也许是弗利萨给他的吧！毕竟他是他的……”  
“卖身给弗利萨的婊子！”尖锐的声浪又响了起来，在人群背后，有人适时高叫着，“大家不要放过这个赛亚人的叛徒！”  
“可是他的力量真的很可怕啊！”  
“喂喂，有人见过超级赛亚人吗？探测器当时怎么说？那家伙，力量能有贝吉塔王子这么强吗？”  
人们后退着，人头攒动，互相推挤着，没有人靠近贝吉塔。  
他没有对手了。  
不过——至少——有人与他们迈向了相悖的方向。一个高大的赛亚人分开人群，向着躺在广场中的贝吉塔走了过去。  
一个头发斑白、面孔狭长、旧伤累累的赛亚人，一个独目的长者。  
贝吉塔动了动头颅，他看清了靠过来的人。是巴达克的战友，托马。  
“托马先生，你不是出发去地球了吗？”贝吉塔认出了他。他并不知道，正有一样可以称之为微笑的表情，在偷偷修改他嘴角的轮廓。  
“喔，要晚一点再去了。”老战士说。他又向前迈了两步，从贝吉塔仰躺的碎石坑垮了过去，稳稳站定在可算是王子视线盲区的位置，背朝着他，摆出了预备战斗的姿势。  
“在离开这个无情的地方之前，至少要先照顾好你啊！”托马歪了歪头，眨动着他已经失去视觉的那只右眼。  
说话消耗的体能是意料之外的，贝吉塔的呼吸明显愈加浊重了。维持住现在的能量使他吐字艰难。  
“……为什么呢？”他艰难地发问道。  
“因为救回你是巴达克队长的愿望。”老战士回答。

TBC……


	12. Chapter 12

丸子飞船砸在贝吉塔行星王室专用的发射场缓冲地面上，过高的速度将弹性平台下的曲轴都撞得变了形。  
舱门开启，巴达克的儿子卡卡罗特从当中直接飞跃出来，然后稳稳落在地面。  
“是赛亚人？”同为赛亚人的航空管制人员举着依照弗利萨军标准配置的能量武器冲上了平台。  
“明明飞行信号显示是弗利萨大人的直属部队，所以才让他直接降落的！”  
在战斗力探测器的辅助下，他们终于锁定了快速移动中卡卡罗特，对方正面向着阻截他的战士们冲来。  
仪器上的数值没有停步，随着卡卡罗特逼近，它不停地攀升。突然、同时，十余名战士脸上的探测器同时不堪承载，爆裂开来。有些碎片弹出，刮伤了战士们的眼睛和面皮。  
来人的战斗力，已经超过了探测器能够测算的最大数值。  
在众人捂住眼睛的瞬间，卡卡罗特向上纵跃，极快地消失在建筑物的阴影中。被甩下的士兵们因为震惊，有的人连武器都抓握不住，眼睁睁砸在地上。  
“你们看清了吗？那个人，他的战斗力……”  
“太强了！他太强了！几乎有弗利萨大人那么强！”  
他们之中，也有人搜寻着回忆，皱起了眉头：“早前我们分队跟随王子殿下前去围捕的那个赛亚人……叫什么卡卡罗特的那个……好像就是长这个样子的！”

卡卡罗特！  
当那股未知的、强横的力量遽然压逼下来的瞬间，刚刚从碎石中爬起的贝吉塔，第一反应是抬起头看向天空。  
——好强！这股力量……比我刚刚接触过的弗利萨还要强。想象不出这个银河系还有谁能有这样的力量……难道是超级赛亚人状态的卡卡罗特？  
——卡卡罗特！  
这个名字已经雀跃在小王子的舌尖，几乎已经就要跃出他的嘴唇了。就在同一刹那，他看见一束强光分开了云层，天空里出现了巨大的圆形阴影。  
“弗……弗利萨大人！是弗利萨大人的旗舰！”围在四周的人群议论纷纷，恐惧的声浪仿佛也有体温，正在逐渐冰冻炽热的空气。  
“托马先生，”贝吉塔喃喃道，“我觉得你该走了。”  
“欸？”  
“来的这个，如果是弗利萨的话，他的力量似乎提升到了我从没见过的程度。方才的事情他一定有办法全部监控到，所以，请你尽快地逃走吧，托马先生。”  
老战士回头与小王子交换了一个眼神，他被后者严厉的表情慑住了——贝吉塔如同少年一样犹带稚气的脸孔上，流露着不容置疑的神色。  
“见到卡卡罗特后请告诉他我的事。”王子说。  
托马快速地点了点头，他旋即转身，拔地飞起，又一头扎进远处的人群，消失不见了。  
目送老战士离开的贝吉塔松了一口气。而他剩下的时间，也只够从废墟中站起来。  
弗利萨的旗舰并没有立刻着陆，而是悬停在半空。所有人都看见，军舰的瞭望口敞开，一个陌生的身影好像白色的闪电一样一跃而下，直冲王宫的广场飞来。  
熟悉的气息压迫着贝吉塔的神经——熟悉，但是强大太多了！他战立着的腿脚因为勉强支持而持续痉挛着，那股熟悉又恐怖的力量遽然迫近，让他的呼吸也变得困难起来。  
他认出来了！那个突然“降临”家伙！他是……  
“是……弗利萨……”

苍白颜色的身影轰然坠地，直落在宫殿前方的广场正中。被挤迫的空气化作滔天巨浪，层层外扩，吹飞了来不及闪避的人群。  
许多聚集的赛亚人，已经做出了主动防御的姿态，也无法抵挡这股非常态的力量。他们飞出去，筋断骨折，整条骨头发生碎裂的声音，清晰地起伏在人们周围。这股刻意营造出来的压逼气氛，正来自刚刚降临的那个陌生生物。  
当他站直了并不高大的身躯，甩动起肥嫩灵活的长尾——喘息呻吟着的士兵们看清了他的脸孔、他赤红色的眼珠与周身附着的革质细鳞。他们也立刻认出来了！  
那是完全不必疑惑的！这个诠释了恐怖本身的恐怖生物，就是北银河黑暗力量的共主、毁灭无数智慧种族的死亡舰队的领袖——弗利萨本人！  
是他的另一种形态，他周身不再有角质层覆盖，变得光滑又苍白。少许炫紫色的肌块与斑纹，装点在他的表层。当他移动起来，结构特殊的足部踏踩在光滑石板铺成的地面上，发出咯吱咯吱的声响，炽热的能量伴随着每一步的前行，向四面八方嚣张扩散。  
在东倒西歪的人丛当中，在破碎的砖石堆里，贝吉塔直立着，他是少数没有被弗利萨辉煌登场的冲击放倒的赛亚人之一。  
在他的身后远处，王宫的大门匆忙地敞开了，他的父亲贝吉塔王与他信任的侍从们正在列队出来，迎接他们实质上的主宰。  
但弗利萨显然没有关注那些的意思，他也并不介意从人们的身体上直接踩过去。明明他的身体并不魁伟，也不沉重，被他当做垫脚石的那些生命却无可逃避地凋谢了。四溢的能量贯穿和坼裂了他们的身体，一时间满地喋血。  
“弗利萨大人！”贝吉塔捏紧了拳头。  
——他是故意的，在我的面前，杀死我的同胞！他认为我会因为方才的小小仇隙，对此毫无反应……  
但是他太强了。他的这个……从未见过的这个……形态，拥有的战斗力是之前形态的十倍以上！太可怕了……已经没有办法战胜了吗……  
如果是巴达克会怎么做？  
如果是卡卡罗特会怎么做！  
“贝吉塔。”那个弄断他尾巴、使他身受责难和耻辱的白色怪物向他张开了双臂，“过来。”  
贝吉塔的背脊不受控制地抽搐了一下。  
他的身后传来贝吉塔王的声音：“贝吉塔——！你还愣着干什么，快迎接弗利萨大人！”  
——是的，已经无法战胜了。这根本不是我能够对抗的力量强度。完全是被碾压的。完全是草芥和尘土。  
贝吉塔抬起头，脆弱的泪水在他的眼眶里打转。从未有过的战栗感掌握了他的躯壳，他被禁闭在里头，不能出声，也逃不掉。  
凭我的力量无法改变任何结果——！

只是瞬间的软弱与犹豫，弗利萨就已经踏踩着赛亚人的尸体走到了他的面前。当诸众人环伺的目光，那带来恐怖的黑暗君主伸出了他的一只手。覆盖着黑色指甲的手指缓缓捏住了贝吉塔王子的颔骨。  
并没有很用力，可是贝吉塔竟已经无法凭借自己的能力维持直立了——他的背脊弯曲了，他弓身驼背，两腿屈起，身体软绵绵地矮了下去。  
弗利萨捏住他的手成了他的唯一支撑，接着，是缓缓圈住他腰肢的一条粗长的尾巴  
“你对赛亚人寄予了过多期待。”弗利萨贴在他的耳边说，“这让我非常失望，小贝吉塔。”  
周遭已经没有站着的赛亚人了。除了死人，除了不被允许动弹的贝吉塔，包括君王在内的所有赛亚人都已经跪在地下。  
当着他们的面，在他们的注目下，弗利萨的舌头摩挲着贝吉塔的一侧脸颊，慢条斯理地舔湿了它。  
“以后不要再做让我失望的选择了。”他发出尖锐的笑声，然后，他的喉音提升，变得如咆哮般大声。  
——是他设计的……一定是……！他想把我……跟我的同胞分开……我绝不能……我不恨他们！  
因为他们是……是赛亚人……  
在贝吉塔的双眸陷入一片黑暗之前，他确有听见了弗利萨的那一声咆哮：  
“贝吉塔是我最疼爱的东西，我希望你们每一个都牢牢记住这桩事情！今天的事情，赛亚人必须付出代价！”

TBC……


	13. Chapter 13

王宫灯光温柔的长廊尽头，传出的却是几似窒息的哽咽声。  
“啊……啊啊……唔啊——！”  
是贝吉塔王子。  
他凄惨的呻吟声伴随着断断续续的抽泣，两个小时来不间断地从寝室中传出。  
这间豪华的寝室，原本是他出生的地方，也是他从未居住过的处所。弗利萨征用了它，在此召见了王子。  
没有一个赛亚人曾提出异议，没人胆敢抗命。他们布置完房间就退出去了，把满身伤痕的王子留在君王的床榻上。  
没有人敢触碰贝吉塔，没人敢为他处理伤势、清洁身体，就把他放在那里了。这是不可以触碰的、被黑暗的帝王标记过的东西。大家将人事不省的他抬进来，弗利萨大人就驾临了，大家只来得及把他放在床上。  
那副对赛亚人的平均状态来说显得过分瘦小的身体，只占据了大床的一角。弗利萨大人走进来，便走向他——抓住他的一只手，拉掉了还没有破损的手套。  
他当着赛亚侍从们的面，开始舔舐他们小王子的手指。所有人都被这白色的恶魔散发出的巨大能量所惊慑，僵立当场，一动不动。  
他当众一根根地舔着细细的手指，带有表演意味地，发出夸张的湿润的声音。贝吉塔从昏迷中惊醒，看到的就是这一幕可怖的情景。他没有动，也没有立刻开始尖叫。寝室内的每一个活人，都能听得见他的牙齿互相撞击，他开始打颤了。  
“喔，贝吉塔君，请不要这么害怕。”呈现白色陌生形态的弗利萨发出了短促尖锐的笑声，“我是不会允许你逃掉的，所以，接下来我会让你保持住清醒的。”  
弗利萨挥了挥手，让赛亚人们退了出去。事实上，他们很艰难才能够操纵自己的身体开始挪移。有的人甚至是被同伴搀扶着倒退出这个房间的。  
在房间外、走廊内，退出来的人对上了贝吉塔王和一众精英战士死灰般的脸。  
没有人有余裕议论这件事。没人发表任何意见。大家只是似如石像般保持着相见时的姿势体态，无法再离开。  
“呀啊————！！”贝吉塔王子的尖叫声就在这一刻遽然蹿响，撕扯着走廊里每一个赛亚人的鼓膜。  
弗利萨的亲随们没有跟来，也无需跟来。无人阻挡，他一个人就能碾碎这颗星球。这里所有的人，都只是深深怕着同一个恶魔罢了。因为最本能的畏惧，他们被钉死在原地，能做的唯一一件事情，就是被困在自己的躯壳里瑟瑟发抖。  
“呜……啊啊！……嗯……”肉体被撞击的声音传入众人的耳朵。贝吉塔开始哭泣了。他发出了与往常的冷淡态度完全不同的、痛苦不堪的热烈哭声。  
出奇的是，他没有哀求的言语、也没有讨好和祈愿。人们能听到的只是一个失去斗志的年轻人绝望的哭泣与呻吟。  
明知道有大量具备战斗力的同胞埋伏在极近处，王子却没有向任何人求救。即使反复发出疼痛的尖叫声，也没有任何一句成文的话语从他的口中溢出，没有任何一刻，他叫出过弗利萨的名字。  
在这漫长的处刑中，他们只是听到他在哭。

“就是你干的吧，你这狗娘养的！”秘密的仓库中，托马咆哮着，一脚蹬在被装腊肠的布袋包裹捆扎着的人形生物身上。  
在老战士的身后，站着几个年轻的赛亚人。他们都没有配备弗利萨军的先进装备，而是穿着古代赛亚人留下的旧装备。这个细节鲜明地标示了他们反抗军的身份。  
“这家伙在肉类配送中心跟人聊天的时候被我们发现的，”年轻战士们比划着拳头，“有人立刻认出来在广场的时候，他一直在煽动大家针对贝吉塔王子！”  
“唔，这家伙也是赛亚人哪，真可耻！到底是为什么要这么做？”托马问道。  
“调查过了，他是弗利萨军叫做萨博的人的部下，据说是弗利萨那个怪物直接下的命令，要求他们回到行星来散布不利于王子的信息。”战士们回答。  
——可是大家还是按照那个怪物的意愿声讨了王子殿下……  
……明明在这之前有胆量独自面对可怕怪物的赛亚人就只有小王子一个人……那么多年，他一个人与那怪物周旋着……  
不，还有巴达克。  
“对不起，托马先生……我们也参加了广场的聚集，与王子殿下过了招。他太强了，大家一起上也没有赢过他！这么强大的王子也完全无法与弗利萨抗衡，我们真的觉得……”  
听见年轻的人们纷纷说出丧气的话，老战士皱起了眉头：“既然你们几个一起联手，可以同王子殿下过几招，几百、几千、所有的赛亚人联合起来的话，面对弗利萨军也未必一败涂地嘛！”  
“托马先生说得对啊！”  
“赛亚人不团结，始终没有办法战胜的吧！”  
“但是除非有一个最强的战士领导我们，否则，赛亚人还是没有办法团结的。”  
大家吵闹着、议论着，头碰着头。始终不敢看向王宫所在的方向。  
强大到压迫了大半个宇宙的恶魔就在那里。当然，这星球最强的战士，贝吉塔也那里……  
“过去曾经有过一个人，他希望我们赛亚人团结一致，大家团结起来拒绝弗利萨带走贝吉塔王子的要求，向他宣战……”托马轻声说，“这个人，以背叛的罪名，被军队追捕，但他一个人单枪匹马，进入了弗利萨的旗舰。”  
年轻的人们回忆起从小听来的故事：“您说的是巴达克大人吗？听说他想抢回王子殿下，却没有成功，而且死在那里了。”  
“好像是说他的儿子卡卡罗特也死了，前不久弗利萨命令贝吉塔王子处死了他，把头都砍下来了什么的……”  
他们这样说着的时候，忍不住又在装着叛徒的麻袋上多踢了几脚。  
“太可惜了……比较强的人，不是服从了弗利萨，就是被他们杀死了！”他们说道。  
——就在此时，这样沮丧的言论，突然被一个响亮的声音斩断了尾巴。  
“也没有什么特别可惜的吧！我可是好好保有着我的脑袋呢！”打断他们的人早已潜入了反抗军用作集结地点的仓库，然而因着他完全潜藏住了力量，所以在他出声之前，这里根本没有一个人发现他在。  
那个声音的主人从钢架结构的横梁上轻轻跃下。  
这是一个身材匀称、脸孔英俊的年轻人，生着一头桀骜不驯的黑发。  
只一眼，托马就认出了他与他父亲一模一样的那张脸。  
惊喜的泪水闪动在厌恶流泪的一副眼眶里：“是你！你一定就是巴达克队长的儿子——卡卡罗特！”

TBC……


	14. Chapter 14

苍白强壮尾巴卷束在细细脖颈上，能不能呼吸、能不能发出声音，都被限制决定了。  
贝吉塔觉到腰被抬得很高，身体仿佛要折断似的，只有脚尖能触到床单。掐在窄小的骨盆上的手并不大，指节却坚硬冰冷得好像石头一样。  
……我是被石头钉穿了……  
是的，剖开肠子捅进来的器官不是人类的东西。那么粗糙，而且坚硬，有暴动的两个头，有系数勃起怒张的肉刺。好恐怖……但是似乎也开始习惯了。被肉刺刮擦到软弱的肠肉时，不再疼得很鲜明，却开始产生过电般的酥麻感。  
被大量的分泌物填塞，被使用到特别深的地方……肚子深处持续胀痛着，整个下半身感觉都湿湿的，大量的血和精液被凝胶与性器堵在肚子里。身体一直有湿润肮脏的感觉。  
但是不痛苦，或是这空壳已不大能体会到痛苦了。在绝顶状态下才能发生的失神现象，竟然反复上演。  
被勒住脖子窒息时会短暂昏迷，松开时又瞬间惊醒了。  
不过这样其实也无所谓吧！——这个身体已经不重要了。贝吉塔这样想着，哭不哭泣不重要，觉不觉得疼也不重要了。弗利萨想要什么就拿走吧……  
反正什么也做不到，能力的差异就像一座山和一粒石子那么巨大。是今时今日完全不可能翻越绝高山脉……  
……我是……只是……任凭弗利萨使用的……  
很久了，不会有人来帮忙了。不会有人来救我了。  
巴达克……已经死了。  
在过去了漫长的、难熬的岁月之后，赛亚人的小王子才恍然意识到一个现实的问题：他的英雄早已不存在于现实中。他偷偷怀抱的那些，巴达克的期冀、尊严与骄傲，也无法将他改造、推举成下一个英雄。

好累，身体很热——贝吉塔开始听不清自己哭泣和呻吟声了。  
肚子被反复捣进去，当弗利萨退出去，肠子便似是要被生生掏出来那么疼。可是那些血肉，那些叛徒们——它们疲倦又贪婪地裹缠着弗利萨处刑的道具。哪怕是零星的快意也照单全收，并且小心翼翼传递给大脑。  
这是快乐的，身为肉奴隶的感觉。赛亚人也好，或者其他生物也罢，放下自尊完全敞开身体的话，痛苦的确会变得模糊，身体就也能欺骗自己了。  
“我最疼爱的、亲爱的小贝吉塔……”弗利萨的声音在耳边响起来了。幽幽的，完全非人类的声音。  
脑子昏昏沉沉，不确定他是否真的开口了。  
当然，都无所谓，贝吉塔想，希望他满意了就放开我，给我一个痛快吧。  
一直被弗利萨用着，这个身体，几个钟头间除了被打开，插入、翻搅、撞击，没有其余的作用了。身体变成了容器一样的东西，承载着弗利萨的欲望和乐趣。  
被他摆成什么样的姿势都可以，本来就是按他的喜好打造的畸形的躯壳。  
“你应该早就知道了吧，让你无法发育成长这件事，是军队里的科学家按我的期待做的呢。”贴着贝吉塔的耳朵，弗利萨轻声呢喃。  
“骨骼停止生长、肌肉不再变强，你的战斗力也会停留在我所指定的固定数值。这样就安全多了不是吗？……我得小心点，毕竟你是战斗民族好几代才诞生出来的‘最强潜力的孩子’。我可不想杀死你……更何况你现在这副样子，这个身材，不是更加可爱吗？”  
伴随着残酷的告白，性器在赛亚人的身体深处反复拍击着瑟缩隐秘的软肉。  
……要烂掉了……已经烂掉了……甚至觉得舒服……  
“啊……啊啊……！嗯啊啊啊——！”  
这样叫出来实在太没有尊严了，可是贝吉塔没有一丝力气和心力去拒绝。对死的渴慕完全占据了他，反抗彻底溃散了，他驯顺地被抚摸着，随着弗利萨的每一下冲刺震颤发抖。  
——弗利萨……他一定觉得这很舒服吧……不然让我继续喘气还有什么意义呢？又来了……这一次在好深的地方……是污染，我完全被他污染了……  
好恶心。不过又有什么关系呢？反正我会死的。  
我会被杀死的。  
像巴达克一样，被杀死。这是我最后可以像巴达克的地方了。  
对不起了……卡卡罗特！……要说对不起是因为，我给了你大家还能再见面的错觉……  
不能再见了。  
你说“喜欢”的时候，我就该告诉你——我应该果断些骗骗你，大声说“这是什么傻话，我不喜欢”……  
早点把希望都断送完就好了。  
希望拖得越久，期待积得越多，破碎时就越难过。  
贝吉塔闭上眼睛，张大嘴巴。接下来，一阵连续爆发的急促啜泣，几乎断送了他剩余不多的呼吸份额。  
他只是哭泣，翕张的嘴巴没有发出成文的言语。  
倘若弗利萨有关注他的嘴唇变化，那还是有可能辨认出他那沉默的喊声的。弗利萨是没有这样做过罢了。  
所以那黑暗的生物完全不知道，泣不成声的小王子一直在喊着那个人的名字——  
“卡卡罗特！”

固定住身体的尾巴收回去后，贝吉塔的膝盖立刻软了下去。他整个人倾倒在大床上。  
只因为这微小的松动，注入肚子里的东西从连接的缝隙里渗了出来，滴在床单。  
有出血，所以夹带着血丝。总的来说是密稠的体液。  
弗利萨将自己的器官拖出来，满意地感觉到赛亚人瘦小的湿漉漉的身体剧烈地震抖了一下，合不上的入口呈现被疼爱过度的红肿状态，凝胶浸泡在血与精当中，成小块地滑了出来。  
很糜烂的画面，但这让平素冷酷无情的黑暗生物感受到了切实的“满足”。  
王子的脖子上有大片的青紫色，被从窒息中解放的肉体大口吸着空气，带动备受蹂躏的屁股一起一伏。  
这是太久没有过的美妙感觉了，弗利萨打量着他。伸手去摸那圆润的软肉时，虽然感知得到柔顺的颤抖，却不再有厌恶的躲闪。  
——事到如今终于在年幼的狂犬身上套好了枷锁。  
他与巴达克的战争在这一刹那间决出了最终胜负。  
“我要送你一颗星星。”大半个宇宙的邪恶共主亲昵地抚摸着一个“低等生物”柔滑的皮肤，“在很远的地方，为你建一个基地，一个实验室。你可以自己选择星星，由你来选，由你享受屠杀和统治。但你要在那里作为卵的容器孵化出我的继承人。”  
贝吉塔的眼皮掀起又阖上了，这残酷的未来好像同他没有任何关系似的。  
“我一直很想让赛亚人消失。你知道吗，我甚至获得了破坏神大人的许可，却没有做。其中的一个阻碍是你，不过现在你应该已经无所谓了。你应该已经明白了什么是赛亚人——赛亚人不过是些无情无义的野猴子。等我们飞离这里，我就会让贝吉塔行星消失，你觉得呢？”弗利萨轻描淡写地说道。  
轻描淡写只是他的计划。倘若赢得了真正的全无所谓，他不当有期待和变化——可事实上，说着轻描淡写的话语的弗利萨，在没有感受到一丝一毫的回应之后，也忍不住低头附身去窥看赛亚王子的脸。  
贝吉塔惨白的脸上只余下一片宛如石像般的平静。关于行星毁灭的威胁根本没有撼动他的面容，也没有瓦解他的沉默。  
现在就连弗利萨也看不出他在想些什么。

TBC……


End file.
